This disclosure relates to a ponytail holder for adorning a ponytail, a kit for making the ponytail holder, a method for manufacturing the ponytail holder, and a storage device for storing such ponytail holders. While various embodiments of the ponytail holder, kit, method, and storage device are described in relation to adorning a ponytail, it is understood that the item referred to as the ponytail holder can also be used to adorn other objects, such as drapes, napkins, or pillows. The ponytail holder may also be used as a bracelet, belt, pet collar, or as a pet tail adornment.
Existing ponytail holders or adornments have several disadvantages. For example, existing ponytail holders or adornments may have the following characteristics: i) too juvenile, too feminine, or too “fussy;” ii) difficult to insert or put in place; iii) problems staying in place, particularly during active situations; iv) difficult to store or transport without becoming wrinkled or damaged; v) too heavy; and vi) visible hinges, parts, or hardware.
Many ponytail holders or adornments, when inserted into the hair, form the appearance of ruffles, bows, or layers of gathered fabric. This appearance, for many, is too juvenile, overly feminine looking, or “fussy”. Many ponytail holders or adornments are difficult to insert. For example, sometimes two or more mirrors may be required, much adjustment, and the help of another person may be required. This may be why many women that have their hair in a ponytail use the bare, unattractive, elastic band without any adornment. For example, such elastic bands are distributed Conair Corporation of East Windsor, N.J. under the “Scünci” brand name. Model numbers 17278 and 22853 are examples of “Scünci” brand hair ties.
Many existing ponytail holders do not provide sufficient means to stay accurately placed, particularly when the wearer is moving actively. Many types of ponytail holders are difficult to store or transport. Ponytail holders may become wrinkled or disheveled from storage or during transport. This makes the ponytail holder less attractive for subsequent use. For example, ponytail holders that include bows, layers, or folds of fabric may require much extra care, such as steaming to remove wrinkles or the need to store them in space-consuming boxes. This is a disadvantage, especially for travelers.
Many existing hair adornments are too heavy and cause the person wearing the adornment to feel as if an uncomfortable weight was added to the back of the head by the adornment. Many of the opening and closing adornments for the hair are operated with clips or hinges. This type of hardware on an adornment is usually visible during normal wear. The operating mechanisms of these devices detract from the beauty of the adornment.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for an improved ponytail holder that is i) simple and professional-looking; ii) easy to put in place and reliably stays in place, even when the wearer is very active; iii) easy to store and transport; iv) lightweight; and v) avoids revealing unattractive components.